newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sado
Sado was the oldest of the Shok'Thola, the Altarin'Dakor Warlords, and was the original Altima, with a direct link to the Entity. Born around 30,000 BBY, he became a respected loremaster among the Followers of Ashla, specializing in philosophy and extra-dimensional research. He discovered the Entity and led the other Shok'Thola to join in his cause, and was the main person responsible for causing the first Great Schism among the Followers. He created the amalgam races the Crinn, the Zelduk, the Mortigena, and the Charon. He later became a recluse, isolating himself from the other Warlords and Altarin'Dakor society, and began to seek a way to be free of the Entity that had him trapped for over a thousand generations. History When Sado, one of the oldest Force-users of the Golden Age, reached through the Force to try and tap into a new source of power, he inadvertently made contact with the Entity. He was immediately consumed, though because he was not in the Entity's dimension, his life force was not drained completely; instead, he was filled with all the myriad life forces within the Entity, ceasing to be the one consciousness of Sado and instead taking on all the consciousnesses within the Entity itself. Sado gained virtually unlimited power through the Force due to the life energy at his disposal, and he became functionally immortal. At the same time, he gave the Entity what it had never had before: a true consciousness and capability of thought. At that, Sado realized that there was only one thing the Entity wanted; more life force. Seeking out a way to allow the Entity into our dimension, Sado knew he needed to consolidate his power over the established universe. Reaching out to other Force-users of the time, he convinced many over to his cause, granting them a supply of life energy extending from himself that granted them the same powers and immortality that he had. This caused the first Great Schism among the Force-users. However, when leaving, Sado discovered a young Force-user named Elan Mossin who had far more potential Force power than he did. At this discovery, the Entity transferred its consciousness and will into this young man, leaving Sado with a direct connection, but freedom in his own mind. This new leader, known as Altima, commanded the Altarin'Dakor for the next 25,000 years. When the Altarin'Dakor attacked the rest of the galaxy, Sado used his knowledge to create amalgam races for use by the Altarin'Dakor. His first race, the Charon, were something of a failure, and he sent them into another dimension to prevent them from causing more damage. Next, he created the Crinn, a perversion of Barabel slaves he had captured, and this race proved extremely powerful. The queen mother of them he sponsored to become a Shok'Thola, and she became known as Raftina. However, the Crinn were too independent, and chafed against their master. Trying again, Sado created the Zelduk, which were nearly mindless warriors that were incredibly efficient killing machines. He was very happy with this race, though he went one step further and made the Mortigena - an incredibly powerful race of beings designed to kill Force-users. After that, he rarely interfered directly with the events during the Great War, but rather chose to observe from the sidelines. After the Altarin'Dakor fled into their new galaxy, Sado became a recluse and was rarely seen for the next 25,000 years. During this time he began to realize that immortality was a curse, and that he desired to die and become one with the Force as the other Followers did. However, he had to be rid of the Entity in order to do this, for he knew that at any point the Entity could absorb him into itself, and he would lose his soul forever. Working on this problem, he recruited Strife, who had come to similar conclusions, and used the younger Warlord as his eyes, ears and hands as he tried to manipulate things from the sidelines. However, he did not yet have the entire picture of the puzzle, and he would have to meet with Angol Moa, the leader of the Travelers, before he could finally understand the solution to his situation. Personality and Traits Sado was very reclusive and rarely meddled in the affairs of the other Warlords or of the Altarin'Dakor in general. He had very little territory or military power. In fact, he focused all of his powers and efforts so intensely on studying the "Sense" aspect of the Force, that his power level for use in actual combat or as measured by normal "Strength" aspects was much smaller than any other Warlord. However, he knew and was aware of things far beyond any other Shok'Thola or almost any other known Force user in existence at the time. Sado, while appearing young like the others, kept his body thin and inconspicuous and had no desire to artificially make his appearance more attractive. He was bald, often wore robes, and was often soft-spoken unless agitated. Category:New pages Category:Characters